Ancient Erza Scarlet
Ancient Erza Scarlet (古代エルザスカーレット Kodai eruzasukāretto) is a counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Appearence Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. In Fairy Tail Series History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. Paul Gekko Arc Similar to Riku, Paul Gekko summons Simon to battle against Obito, and the Shinju uses the Altair ability to shoot the Altair Cannonballs, Only to find that, Erza Scarlet and Natsu detaining Paul Gekko for breaking of the guild's rules and gets in front, hoping that he won't attack them. Paul Gekko tells Simon to Protect the Natsu and Erza from the Tailed Beast Bomb, Simon runs in and blocks both Natsu and Erza from the attack. Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her. Simon collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, Simon confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish Paul Gekko saw Simon dying for Simon. Birth of Ventus Arc The Revived creature, the Ten Tails came in between them. Riku was utterly shocked and confused to hear the pilot of the Ten Tails, Yurin. Riku wanted to know why Yurin was fighting too and Yurin replied that she only came so she could see him again. Riku felt Yurin's anguish. hen the Juubi, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko, Riku activated his X-Rounder ability to summon Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Simon to block the Juubi's Special Attack. But Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her and Paul Gekko. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu helps Paul Gekko continues his battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Gallery Simon in Manga.png|Erza in Manga Ten Tails Kills Simon in Manga.png Erza Scarlet protecting Paul Gekko from Ten Tails.png|Erza in Anime Category:Characters